Latino or Not
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Jeff Hardy has a wake up call when Eddie gets really upset with him for getting his younger sister pregnant. Now Jeff has to tell her that he will always love her no matter what. ONE SHOT


Latino Or Not

By: Michael Jackson's Queen Of Pop

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/Maylino Guerrero (OC)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but Maylino Guerrero

Summary: Jeff Hardy has a wake up call when Eddie gets really upset with him for getting his younger sister pregnant. Now Jeff has to tell her that he will always love her no matter what.

May had spent a long day with her older brother, Eddie, and her nephew Chavo. She was supposed to meet up with the Hardy Brothers. She found their dressing room and knocked on the door.

Matt answered the door. "Oh hey, May."

"Hey Matt." She said hugging him.

"Come on in and I will let Jeff know you are here."

"Thank you." Said May coming into the room

"Jeff, May is here."

Jeff came out of the bathroom. He had a smile on his face.

May smiled and hugged him.

"So have you told your brother yet?"

"Uh…"

Jeff let go of her. "You didn't tell him did you?"

"No, I didn't Jeff. Do you really think that I want him flipping out on me for no reason at all?"

"Wait a minute why won't you tell him?"

"Do you want him to hurt you really bad for one little mistake we made? I have no idea if it would work or not, but it would be crazy."

"Your brother wouldn't hurt me would he?"

"Oh I am not sure about him, but who knows. He may just flip his lid and I really don't want that to happen to you for something that we both did. I am sorry."

"Oh don't be. All he'll do is go big brother mode with you. What else could go wrong?"

"I don't know what else could go wrong, but him going big brother mode with me isn't always the best thing in the world."

Jeff shook his head and sat down on the bench. "Well, how are you going to tell him?"

"Hopefully when I have a mood swing right in front of him, if not then hopefully after the show tonight."

Jeff looked up at her with worry. "Why not before the show tonight?"

"Well, if you want to have a match against him and having him beat on your ass. I highly doubt that he would lose. When he is mad he normally wins his matches."

Jeff let out a sigh. "Then what can we do May? He'll find out sooner or later about it."

May sat down next to him. "I know Jeff. I know. I have no idea what we can do. I don't want him all mad at you and everything."

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Matt.

May looked at Matt and shook her head. "You didn't tell him yet did you Jeff?"

"No, I didn't. I thought you were going to tell Eddie first."

"No way esse and have him dismember you all together? I don't think so. I don't want him to go loco on you or me. I have a feeling that he would go loco for some reason. I don't want him to do anything bad."

"Well, do you think Matt would approve?"

Matt looked at Jeff. "I am still here Jeff."

Jeff jumped. "Oh man, I didn't know you were still there bro."

"What the hell is going on Jeff? I want to know what is going on."

"Please tell him Jeff. He has every right to know about this."

"I know."

"Well, then tell him please Jeff."

"Ok don't over do it now May."

Matt looked at Jeff. "Ok then please tell me. Jeff what is going on?"

"Well… uh… You'll never guess this… but… uh…"

"Dam it Jeff. Tell him now!"

"Don't go crazy May. Uh… Matt you're going to be an uncle."

"An uncle how?"

"Duh Matt." May said holding her stomach. "I am pregnant."

Matt's lets gave out on him and he fell to the floor. "What the hell Jeff? Is May pregnant with your child or what?"

May looked at Jeff and sighed. "At least you told the truth."

"No you got to go and tell your brother now." Said Jeff.

May shook her head. "There will be no way for me to tell him with out flipping out on me."

"Well, you'll never know unless you try."

May let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll go and tell him. Hopefully he don't flip out on me and then go after you and hurt you."

"Go on and leave."

May slowly left the room and went back to her brother's locker room. She knocked on the door.

Eddie answered the door. "Maylino what's wrong?"

"Uh I got something to tell you."

"What is it Malyino?"

"Promise not to flip out on me."

"Don't worry I won't flip out on you."

"Ok… well… uh… I am pregnant."

"PREGNANT! How? Who's the father?"

"Uh… Jeff."

"Oh man chica… he's dead."

"Please don't do nothing to him. Please Eddie."

"You stay here and I will be back." Said Eddie leaving the room.

May let out a sigh. "Damn it. Why did Jeff want me to tell him? Damn it."

Eddie came back with an evil smile on his face. "May I got a match against Jeff."

"Damn it Eddie. You know that he is the father. Why fight with him? Please Eddie what would Papi do if he was alive?"

"He would also go after that boy I am going after him. He doesn't know how much."

May let out a sigh. "Fine do what you want Eddie. I'll never forgive you. You are mean to me and that."

Eddie left the room again because of his match. He headed down the hallway.

May let out a sigh and watched the match. "I can't believe him. Why Eddie?" She noticed after the match Jeff wasn't responding to anything. May ran down the hall way. She found Matt running with the paramedics.

Matt looked at May. "He will respond to you if you go with him now."

May nodded her head. "But how will they allow me to go with him in the ambulance?"

"I'll deal with them." Matt said nodding his head. "Don't worry ok."

"Ok."

Matt walked down to the paramedics. "Uh…. May wants to go with him."

"So is she related to him?"

"Well not really, but he's her fiancé."

'Well ok. Tell her to come then."

Matt got May and told her to get going.

May got into the ambulance with Jeff. "Thank you Matt."

"Just go. I'll meet you there."

May nodded her head.

-Hospital-

May sat down next to Jeff's bed hoping that he would wake up soon. She fell asleep while holding his hand.

Matt had finally arrived and waited in Jeff's hospital room waiting for him to wake up from his sorely sleep.

Jeff's eyes fluttered open. "What happened?"

"You were out all night. Eddie did a major beating on you. You're lucky that you are awake and being able to move."

Jeff felt May's hand. He looked over and noticed May was sound asleep. "How long has May been there sleeping?" Asked Jeff softly.

"All night. She was waiting for you to awake for a while. You know what Jeff… you are really lucky to being able to move and that."

"And what did the doctor say?"

"You broke your leg and knee. You may pass out for a couple of weeks, but you should be ok."

"That's just great. So I am out for a while."

Matt nodded his head. May slowly sat up realizing that Jeff was finally awake. A smile came to her face.

Matt decided to leave the two of them alone.

"Hey you're finally awake."

"Yeah."

"I am sorry that Eddie beat the shit out of you. I guess I should have waited until after the show to tell him."

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't not to me any how."

"It doesn't? Why not?"

"Because Latino or not… I always love you until the day I die."

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of this one shot.


End file.
